Angle From The Reef
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: What if Coral survived and wond up in the Dentists office? My first Nemo FanFic please be gentle.
1. Default Chapter

ANGEL FROM THE REEF

CHAPTER 1. HOPE REBORN

Coral lay on the ocean floor Injured but still alive she regained concuousness when she heard a loud noise. She thought for a moment the barracuda was back she saw a huge shadow and tried to swim away but was suddenly surrounded by an invisible barrier. She felt herself being carried away and out of the ocean she was placed in darkness. Then she heard another sound a motor she was on a boat! Coral wondered if Marlin had survived or any of the eggs or if she'd see them again. She fell asleep again still weak. When the female clownfish came too she was in normal water again. She swam but she was trapped in a box. "Where am I? Where's the reef?" She asked. "Hey calm down there miss you'll be okay." A huge blowfish said. "Who are you?" Coral asked. "I'm Bloat and your part of the ever growing tank gang. Hey Gill we have a new one!" Bloat called. Coral saw an intense looking Moorish Idol swim over he was scarred on his right side and his right fin was injured. Coral herself was scarred from her fight with the barracuda her left and right fins had pieces missing from them a big chunk of her dorsal fin and tail fin were gone and she had scars on her body but was still attractive. "I'm Gill this is Bloat and Jaques is around here somewhere. So where you from miss?" Gill finally asked. "My name's Coral and I'm from the ocean." She said. "No kiddin' I was from the ocean too we'll get you home one day Coral I promise." Gill said.

Six years later the three fish had more join them first came Gurgle a neurotic royal gramma, Bubbles a hyperactive yellow tang, then Deb the black and white humbug and Peach the starfish. Many times they tried to escape and failed then one day a newcomer came that would change their lives forever. Coral was sleeping when she heard a splash and a little kid screaming. She woke up and swam over it was a little clownfish but at closer glance he looked familiar somehow. "Hey there it'll be okay little one." She said. "Are you an angle?" He asked. " No I'm Coral and... "Hey there Am I late what'd he use to open?" Nigel the Pelican asked. "Gator Gliden drill." Bubbles said. "He's been favoring that one lately...hello who's this?" Nigel asked Nemo. "New guy." Deb said. " Dentist took him off the reef." Bloat finished. "An outtie from my neck of the woods. Sorry if I ever took a snap fish gotta swim birds gotta eat." Nigel said. The dentist shooed him away. "Aw the picture broke. This here's Darla my niece she'll be 8 this week. Hey little fella say hello to your new mummy. You're her present...oh shh it's a secret." The dentist said to Nemo. At those words Coral for some reason became very concerned for this new child. Nmeo panicked at what the others said about Darla. He got stuck in the tube. "Daddy help me!" He yelled. Coral was the first over followed by the others. "Nobody touch him!" Gill ordered. "No one touch him." He repeated coming into view. "Can you help me?" Nemo asked. "No ya got yourself in you can get yourself out." Gill responded. Coral knew Gill wasn't being cold he'd seen the newcomer had a bad fin like himself but knew that was no excuse. "Alternate wiggling your fins." Gill calmly told Nemo. "I can't I have a bad fin." Nemo whimpered. Gill turned so Nemo could see Gill's own right fin. "Never stopped me just think about what ya need to do." Gill coached. At these words Nemo wriggled fiercly and came free. Coral swam over to the little one. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm fine. You sound like dad." Nemo said to Coral. " So kid ya gotta name?" Bloat asked. "Nemo. I'm Nemo. "He said. "Did you say your name is Nemo?" Coral asked. " Yeah my dad named me that he said mom wanted me to be named that. His name's Marlin." Nemo explained. "I knew your father very well and I still miss him I hoped he and at least one of our eggs survived. Nemo I'm your mother." Coral said crying. "Mom!?" Nemo exclaimed. Realsing it was the truth. "Nemo! Oh I'm so glad to here you lived. I won't let that girl take you from me I promise." Coral said. "Wow Coral and Gill from the ocean just like you." Peach said. "Yeah I'm thinkin' tonight we give Coral's kid a proper reception. If that's allright with his mom." Gill replied looking at Coral. "It's okay with me." Coral said. Nemo hugged his newly found mother and wished his father could've been here.


	2. Chapter 2 Failed escape

CHAPTER 2. FAILED ESCAPE

Nemo lay asleep inside the plastic Tiki hut, his mother and the other fish were getting the initiation ready. "Nemo wake up." Jaques called silently. " Huh what is it?" He asked sleepily. "Suviez Moi...Follow me." Jaques repeated in English to Nemo. Nemo swam behind the cleaner shrimp. There was so much he wanted to ask his mother but she told him it would have to wait after the ceremony. He heard chanting all of the fish were dressed in plastic fronds and chanted. Nemo swam up to where Gill, Bloat and his mother waited on the top of the fake volcano. "State your name." Gill said. "N-nemo." Nemo replied. "Brother Bloat proceed." Gill commanded. " Newcomer of orange of white. You have been called forth to the summit of Mt. Wannahakaloogie to join us in the fraternal bonds of tankhood!" Bloat stated. "Huh?" Nemo asked looking at his mom for a reply. "We want you in our club." Peach explained. " If you can swim through the ring of fire!" Bloat bellowed. Nothing happened. "The ring of fire turn it on...you said you could do it!" Bloat whispered to Jaques who activated the bubbles. A stream of bubbles came out of the machine. Deb had to hold Bubbles back from ruining the moment. They all chanted. Nemo swam through and bumped into Gill who smiled. "From this day on you'll be known as Sharkbait." Gill responded. "Sharkbait ooh hah hah." The others said. "All right sharkbait's one of us now and we can't let him go off to his death his mother here would never forgive us." Gill stated now serious. "What'll we do?" Nemo asked. "We're going to get him and his mother out of her we'll all get out of here." Gill said. "Gill not another one of your escape plans. They just never work." Gurgle moaned. " Yeah why should this one be any different?" Deb asked. "Cuz we've got him he's the only one who can get into that tube. What you do is get in there and jam the filter with a pebble then you get out through the tube. This tank will get dirty and the dentist will have to clean it. When he dose he'll place us each in individual baggies. We roll out the window into the bushes across the rode and into the harbor it's fool proof!" Gill explained. "He's not a very good swimmer Gill no offense kid but you have a bad fin." Gurgle said. "Gill you're going to let him get close to the fan that thing is dangerous. What if the pebble slips?" Coral asked. "Mom you sound just like dad he thought I can't do anything because of my fin either." Nemo groaned. "It's not your fin I'm worried about Nemo. You're all your father and I have left if something happened to you in there and we still got out what would I say to your father if I let you get killed?" Coral asked. " I'll be fine mom I can do this trust me. We have to try if I don't I'll die for sure when Darla gets me I don't want to go with her." Nemo said. "You're right Nemo you can do this. Just be careful I won't let Darla take you from us." Coral said. " Let's do it." Nemo said.

Coral and Nemo were with Gill looking out the window at the harbor. "You miss your dad don't you sharkbait and your mom misses him too I'll bet?" Gill asked. "Yeah." Nemo said. "I've been gone so long he believes I'm dead. At least he still thinks Nemo's alive." Coral sighed. "At least you two have someone out there looking for you." Gill said. "He's not looking for me he's scared of the ocean." Nemo replied glumly. "Don't give up on him Nemo. Your father may be timid but deep down he's very brave and has a strong spirit. You know he tried to take on the barracuda that killed your siblings and nearly got me all by himself?" Coral said. " That dosen't sound like him at all." Nemo said. "Potty break he just grabbed Reader's Digest we have 4 minutes!" Peach announced. "Okay that's your cue Sharkbait." Gill said. " Nemo..." Coral started. "Yes mom?" Nemo asked. "Just be careful okay?" She asked. "I promise I'll be okay." Nemo said hugging her. Then he jumped into the container. "here comes the pebble. Now you'll see a roatating fin jam the pebble between the blades." Gill explained. Nemo carefully nudged the pebble but whimpered when the fan glanced it. "Maybe this isn't a good idea Gill." Peach said. "Gill he could be hurt and we won't be able to get him out." Coral added. "He'll be fine. Just jam the fan Sharkbait." Gill coached. Nemo jammed the blade and wriggled into the tube to get out he was half way out when the fan started back up. "Mommy! Gill! Help me!" He screamed. "Nemo!" Coral yelled. The fish grabbed a fake plant. " Sharkbait grab on!" Bloat yelled. Coral and the others pulled Nemo out. Nemo swam into his mother's fins. "Shh it's okay Nemo. I'm here." She said soothing her son. "Gill don't make him go back in there." Peach pleaded. "No." Gill said realizing how careless he'd been. Nemo had trusted him and he'd let him down and nearly gotten him killed. "No we're done." Gill said swimming away. He looked at the frightened Nemo and his mother with a look of regret and swam into his idol head hiding spot.

"Nemo Darla won't take you and you won't be placed in such danger again. It's okay." Coral said. "Mommy." Nemo whimpered still afraid.


	3. Chapter 3 Second Time's the Charm

CHAPTER 3. SECOND TIME'S THE CHARM

"Guys have you seen Nemo?" Coral asked moving through the tank. Her son had hidden after the escape attempt and hadn't eaten. She was worried it wasn't like him. She knew that she might not be able to keep Darla from getting him but she had to try she owed that much to Marlin. Nemo came out of the scuba helmet. "Don't mention D-A-R.... "I know who you're talking about." Nemo sighed to Gurgle. Bubbles smacked him one. "Gill I'm sorry I couldn't stop the... "No sharkbait I'm the one who should be sorry. I was so ready to escape to taste that ocean that I was willing to put you in harm's way. Nothing should be worth that. I'm sorry I couldn't get you and your mom back to your dad." Gill said. Nigel flew up. "Where's Nemo and Coral I have to see them!" He exclaimed. "We're right here Nigel." Coral said as Nemo joined her. "You're dad's been fightin' the entire ocean looking for you ever since diver Dan took you he's been following. He took on sharks, tied a demon to a rock, blasted thorugh a forest of jellies. "My father took on a shark!?" Nemo asked. "I heard he took of 3!" Nigel said. "He's swimming and swimming he's on the EAC and headed right this way to Sydney." Nigel said. He was lookin' for you after all sharkbait." Gill said. Nemo swam over and grabbed three pebbles. "Nemo what are you doing?" Coral asked. Nemo spat the rocks into the chamber and jumped in. "Oh no he's going in!" Bloat exclaimed. "Nemo comeback! You'll get killed and we won't be able to get you out!" Coral shouted. "Guys get him out of there!" Coral said grabbing a plant all of a sudden there was a loud crunch. " Sharkbait! Nemo!" They all screamed. "Yeah I can hear you." Nemo said behind them. "Sharkbait you're...covered with germs!" Gurgle yelped. "Nemo what were you thinking?" Coral asked tersly. "I'm not going belly up with that girl. I'm fine mom we're going home!" Nemo replied. "You're right you're fine and that's what matters. You remind me of me so much it kind of worries me. When I was a kid my brother Flash got stuck in a cave and I went in even though there was an eel nearby and got him out all though your grandparents grounded me for a week." Coral said smiling. "That took guts kid. Okay Darla will be here in less than 48 hours. This tank will get plenty dirty by that time but we're gonna have to help it any way we can. Jaques no cleaning!" Gill ordered. "I will resist sir!" Jaques saluted him. " Everyone think gross thoughts." Gill continued. Bloat on cue belched like Barney Gumble. "Mom we're gonna go home! Wait till you meet my friends!" Nemo said. "I'm sure I'll like them." Coral smiled. "Marlin we'll get back to you I promise." Coral said to her mate as if he could hear.


	4. Chapter 4 Desperate Measures

CHAPTER 4. DESPERATE MESSAURES

"Look scum angel!" Peach said. Gurgle swam around flinching at the scum to the icthyan Hue Hefner this was his worst nightmare come true. Bubbles was at his usual place at the treasure chest. A green bubble came out. " Bubbles the bubbles!" He spluttered smashing it and coughing as he inhailed some dirty water. "Flo! Has anyone seen Flo?" Deb asked. Gurgle swam over to Bloat who was lying on his back rolling in the scum. He opened his mouth and ate a piece. "That is so gross!" Gurgle shuddered. "Tastes good!" Bloat's retort was. "Don't you people realize we're swimming in our own... " 9:00 and cue dentist." Peach announced. "Crikey what a state. "Barbra leave my 10: 00 open I want the tank cleaned before Darla gets here." The dentist said wiping scum on his patient's napkin. "Coral! Sharkbait ya here that! Get ready to see your dad and mate!" Gill called. "Mom! Gill we're gonna be cleaned we're gonna escape!" Nemo said. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's out there waiting in the harbor as we speak." Gill said. "Nemo get ready to go home! I've dreamt of this for years." Coral said hugging her son.

The next morning Peach was the first awake. "It's morning today's the day the sun is shining. The tank is clean and we are getting out of...The TANK IS CLEAN!" Peach exclaimed. "But how!?" She asked. "Boss must've installed it last night." Gill said. "CURSE YOU AQUASCUM!" Gurgle screamed in a voice Carl Heston would be proud of. "That's it the escape plan is ruined what'll we do about... The door opened but it was just a boy and his mother. " I can't take more of this that little brat's gonna be here any minute!" Gurgle said. "Gill! Mom! Help me!" Nemo screamed. The others saw Nemo being chased by a net. Gill and Coral jumped in the net. "Swim down with me!" Gill ordered they got Nemo out but he swam into a plastic bag Coral was scooped up too! " Gill!" He yelled. The dentist placed him on the counter. "Roll Sharkbait! Coral get him out of here!" Gill said. The dentist grabbed the bag and placed it in a tray. "Mom Gill don't let us go belly up!" Nemo exclaimed. "Nemo it'll be okay!" Coral said. "It's okay sharkbait I won't let you or your mom go belly up." Gill said.

The door slammed open. "Darla!" The fish screamed. "I'm a Piranah they're in the Amazon!" Darla said happily to her favorite uncle. "And a Piranah's a fish just like your present." The Dentist said. " Fishy I get a fishy!" Darla exclaimed. "Oh no poor things." The dentist said. Nemo and Coral were floating upside down. " They're dead!" Bloat asked. "No they're still alive they're going to get flushed down the toilet. They're gonna get out of here!" Gill said. The dentist headed for the trash can. "No not the garbage can!" The others exclaimed. Nigel flew in. "I found his dad!" Nigel said. "Over there quick the dentist has him!" Gill exclaimed. "What's a dentist. Nigel get in there!" Marlin ordered. "I can't go in." Nigel said. "Oh yes you can now charge!" Marlin yelled pulling his tongue. Nigel flew in. Darla screamed. The bag landed on the tool table. Nigel squawked and made a mess. Marlin and Dory then saw the bag where Coral and Nemo we're floating belly up. "Oh no Nemo and...Coral!" Marlin sobbed. He'd lost them both again. The dentist threw Nigel out. Darla picked up the bag and started to shake . "Mooom!" Nemo yelled. "The ring of fire quick!" Gill said.

Gill flew out of the tank and into Darla's hair. "There's a fishy in my hair!" Darla screamed. The bag fell and broke leaving Coral and Nemo gasping on the tool table. "All the animals have gone mad!" The dentist exclaimed and knocked himself out on the lamp. "Get her Gill!" The fish cheered. Gill flopped onto the table. "Gill?" Nemo asked. "Tell your dad and mate I said hi." Gill said. With that he jumped on the spoon flinging Coral and Nemo down the drain. The dentist came to and saw his prized fish on the verge of death and put him back in the tank. "Are they going to be okay Gill?" Peach asked. "Don't worry all drains lead to the ocean!" Gill responded. "Fishies!" Darla wailed and was sprayed in the face.


	5. Cahpter 5 Finale

CHAPTER 5. FINALE

"Mana from Heaven!" One crab said. "Sweet nectar of life!" The other said as they grabbed scraps from the Sydney waterworks pipe. Nemo and Coral popped out. "hey have you seen my dad?" Nemo asked. "Hey we got a live one!" One crab said. "Leave him alone!" Coral yelled ramming the crab. "Dad!" Nemo called. "Marlin!" Coral called. They heard a groan and saw a lost regal blue tang. " Hey are you okay you look lost?" Coral asked. "I don't know where I am. I think I lost someone but I can't remember." Dory explained. "Hey it's okay. My mom and I are looking for someone too. Hey we can look together." Nemo suggested. "I'm Dory." Dory said. "I'm Coral." Coral replied. "And I'm Nemo." Nemo added. "Nemo?...That's a nice name" Dory said. They called out for Marlin. "Is it his dad or mine?" Dory asked. " Mine?" Nemo replied. "Got it." Dory said. "What's this say Syll...Sydney." She read. Then everything came back to her. " Nemo!" She yelled. "Yes!" Nemo exclaimed startled. "You're Nemo. You're dead I saw you and your father... "You know my father!?" Nemo asked. "He...He went this way!" Dory said. Leading Nemo and Coral towards Marlin.

They came upon the crabs. "Have you seen an orange fish like them?" Dory asked. " Yeah I saw em bluey but I'm not tellin' and there's no way you're gonna make me!" The crab snapped. Dory glared then pulled a Sarah Connor and held the crab out of the water at the sight of the seagulls the crab's jaws loosened. "Okay I'll talk he went to the fishing grounds!" The crab screamed. Dory dropped him and led coral and Nemo on. "Dad!" Nemo called. "Marlin!" Coral called. "Nemo...CORAL!" Marlin exclaimed. Seeing his son and his wife whom he had thought long dead. "They're alive!" Dory exclaimed. "Dad!" Nemo said. The three clownfish hugged. Dory smiled at the reunited family. Then her frown disappeared when the net came by. Marlin and Nemo ducked. Coral and Dory screamed as the net scooped them up. "Mom! Dory!" Nemo yelled. "Dad I know what to do! You have to tell all the fish to swim down to the bottom.! It's the only way we can save Dory and Mommy!" Nemo said. "No I'm not losing you too!" Marlin said. "It's the only way. I can do this dad!" Nemo said. "Marlin help!" Coral screamed. "You're right I know you can!" Marlin realised that they had no time to spare. "Lucky fin!" Nemo said. Marlin hi-fived him. "Swim down Dory, mom!" Nemo said. "You heard my son swim down!" Marlin coached. "Keep swimming." The fish chanted as they pulled the net down. Finally the beam of wood broke and the net fell. "Dory and Coral joined Marlin as the grouper swam free. "Where's nemo?" Marlin and Coral asked. " There he is!" Dory gasped. Nemo was laying very still on the bottom of the harbor. "Oh no Nemo!" Marlin gasped. He swam down. " Please no!" Coral added. The three adults pushed the net off of Nemo. "It's okay daddy's got you." Marlin said. Remembering his first words to his son. "Daddy? Mommy?" Nemo finally coughed. "Oh thank goodness." Marlin sighed. " Marlin I was so afraid when the barracuda dragged me off and I couldn't save the others. I hoped that some had survived and you had too." Coral said to her mate. "I named him Nemo just like you wanted." Marlin said to his wife. "Maybe we can name the next batch half after you." Coral joked. "Dad I don't hate you." Nemo said. "Oh no. Nemo I'm sorry the reason I was so over protective was because. I didn't want to lose you like I lost your siblings and thought I had lost my mother. I was so hard on you because you were all I had left. Hey sea turtles I met one and he was 150." Marlin said. "150 but Sandy Plankton said they only lived to be 100." Nemo replied. "Sandy Plankton...you think I'd cross the entire ocean and not know as much as sandy Plankton. He was 150 not 100 who is this Sandy Plankton who knows everything?" Marlin asked. They all laughed.

Later Nemo was home at last. "Time for school! Time for school!" Marlin said jumping on Nemo. Coral was tending a new batch of 399 eggs and smiled as her son and husband burst out of the anemone. "I'm going to win!" Marlin shouted. "Oh no you're not!" Nemo said. Coral joined them. "So the mollusk walks over to the sea cucumber and says with fronds like these who needs anemones!" Marlin said finishing his joke. Bob, Bill and Ted all laughed. "Mr. Ray!" Nemo exclaimed happily climbing on board. "Exchange student from the EAC." MR. Ray announced. "Dude!" Squirt said. " Awesome." Nemo and Mr. Ray said. "So Marty did you really do all the things you said you did?" Sheldon's father asked. " Hey you found your wife!" Tad's father replied. "Hello!" Bruce said. Bob squirted ink. "It's okay just making sure our newest member got home safely!" Bruce explained. "Remember dory." Anchor started. "Fish are friends..." Chum continued. "Not food got it bye!" Dory finished waving farewell to her friends. "Oh Mr. Ray I forgot something!" Nemo said. Nemo swam back and hugged his parents. "Love you mom and dad." Nemo said. "We love you too son." Marlin said. Coral let go but marlin kept hugging. "Uh dad you can let go now." Nemo said. "Oh sorry now go off and have an adventure son!" Marlin said. " You raised him well." Coral observed. "Bye mom, dad! See you after school Dory!" Nemo said. "Later dudes!" Squirt added. "Bye son!" Marlin and Dory waved. "Bye Elmo!" Dory added. "Nemo!" coral and Marlin reminded.

"Wow that was the longest red light ever." Peach said as she rolled her bag into the harbor. The Tank gang was all free but still trapped in their bags. "Now what/" Bloat asked. Gill smiled knowing Nigel would come by and pop the bags with his beak in a matter of minutes it was part of the plan the others didn't know.

Fin. Until I right my Sequal The Ocean During Time.


End file.
